nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Menschen
Die Menschen von Sturmwind sind ein stolzes und unbeugsames Volk, das bereits während des Ersten Krieges der Invasion der orcischen Horde die Stirn bot. Allgemeines * Sprache: Gemeinsprache Im Zweiten Krieg traten die Armeen von Sturmwind der Allianz bei, um ihr Heimatland zurückzuerobern. Nachdem der Krieg gewonnen und die orcische Bedrohung beseitigt war, begannen die Menschen mit dem Wiederaufbau von Sturmwind, so dass die Menschen erneut in den südlichen Landen Fuß fassen konnten. Als Folge der Invasion durch die Brennende Legion, während der das nördliche Königreich Lordaeron in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde, ist Sturmwind inzwischen das einzige verbleibende Königreich und die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit. Im Andenken an die legendären Helden Sir Anduin Lothar und König Llane Wrynn gelten die Menschen von Sturmwind als die tapfersten Krieger des Landes. Fest entschlossen, die Würde und die Macht der Menschen vor all ihren Feinden zu beschützen, wappnen sich die Verteidiger Sturmwinds für den heraufziehenden Sturm, während die Welt um sie herum von der schleichenden Finsternis verdunkelt wird. http://wow-europe.com Volksbeschreibung Nach mehreren Jahrhunderten des Friedens jedoch spalteten sich die zunehmend florierenden und unabhängigen Stadtstaaten in verschiedene Königreiche auf: Gilneas im Westen, Alterac, Dalaran und Lordaeron im Nordwesten, Kul Tiras im Südwesten und Sturmwind weit im Süden. Strom selber wurde in Stromgarde umbenannt und blieb ein äußerst mächtiges Königreich. Die Katastrophe brach herein, als die orcische Horde auf Azeroth auftauchte und während des Ersten Krieges zwischen Menschen und Orcs Sturmwind in Schutt und Asche legte. Die Überlebenden der Stadt, inklusive dem jungen Prinzen, Varian Wrynn, flohen nach Lordaeron, wo sich die Anführer der sieben Königreiche entschieden, sich in der Allianz von Lordaeron nochmals zu vereinigen. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, die Horde während des Zweiten Krieges zu bezwingen. Konflikte kamen jedoch auf, als die Kosten für eine Aufrechterhaltung der Allianz die antizipierten Ausgaben weit überstiegen. Da die Anführer Gilneas‘ und Stromgardes nicht Willens waren, die Steuern zu zahlen, zogen sie ihre Königreiche aus der Allianz zurück. Eine weitere Katastrophe geschah, als das Königreich Lordaeron von einer mysteriösen Seuche heimgesucht wurde und tausende von Menschen umkamen, um dann als untote Diener des Lichkönigs wieder aufzuerstehen. Selbst der Prinz von Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, wurde vom Lichkönig manipuliert, woraufhin er seinen eigenen Vater tötete und dann nach Nordend aufbrach, wo er sich mit seinem Meister vereinte. Für fünf Jahre blieb der Lichkönig in Nordend, um seine Armeen aufzubauen und Pläne zu schmieden. Doch die Seuche des Untodes war nur ein Vorbote für die Invasion der dämonischen Brennenden Legion, die bereits lange darauf sann, alles Leben auf Azeroth auszulöschen. Als die Legion zuschlug, schlossen sich die Menschen mit anderen Völkern zusammen und erzwangen einen teuer erkämpften Sieg im Dritten Krieg. Kürzlich starteten sowohl Horde als auch Allianz unabhängig voneinander Feldzüge nach Nordend, die schließlich in der Vernichtung des Lichkönigs mündeten. Seit dem Fall Lordaerons war das Königreich von Sturmwind die stärkste Bastion der Menschheit und zugleich die mächtigste Streitkraft in der Vielvölkerallianz. Unter ihrem Anführer König Varian Wrynn hält die Bevölkerung von Sturmwind an den Prinzipien von Ehre und Gerechtigkeit fest, während sie ihre Siedlungen und Familien beschützen. Obwohl die Menschen zu den jüngeren Völkern Azeroths gehören, haben sie sich großen Herausforderungen mit Stärke und Durchhaltevermögen gestellt. Ihre fortgesetzte Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen und sich erneut aufzustellen, macht sie zu einer ernstzunehmenden Macht in einer sich ständig verändernden Welt. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/race/human Volksfähigkeiten * Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor ändern sich folgende Volksfähigkeiten der Menschen: ** Streitkolbenspezialisierung (hat die Waffenkunde von Streitkolben um 1 % erhöht) wurde entfernt. ** Schwertspezialisierung (hat die Waffenkunde von Schwertern um 1 % erhöht) wurde entfernt. ** Unbeugsamkeit wurde überarbeitet. Die Fähigkeit erhöht jetzt das Attribut Vielseitigkeit um einen mit der Charakterstufe skalierenden Betrag. Geschichte Die Menschen gehören zwar zu den jüngeren Rassen von Azeroth, allerdings auch zu den bevölkerungsreichsten, außerdem sind sie relativ hoch entwickelt, was man dadurch erklären kann, dass sie sich aufgrund ihrer im Verhältnis sehr kurzen Lebensspanne mehr anstrengen, etwas zu erreichen. Viele Menschen starben in den drei Kriegen und ganze Nationen gingen zugrunde, zum Beispiel Alterac und Lordaeron. Die einzigen heute noch nennenswerten menschlichen Nationen sind das Königreich Sturmwind, Kul Tiras, Gilneas, der Stadtstaat Dalaran sowie das nach dem dritten Krieg gegründete Theramore. * Der Erste Krieg * Der Zweite Krieg * Der Dritte Krieg ** Folgen des Zweiten Krieges ** Jenseits des Dunklen Portals ** Die Schlacht von Grim Batol ** Die Allianz zerbricht ** Eine neue Generation ** Die Schatten kehren zurück Der Ursprung Neueste Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die Menschen von den barbarischen Vrykul abstammen, Halbriesenkrieger, die in Nordend leben. Die frühen Menschen waren zunächst mehrere Jahrtausende lang verstreut lebende Nomadenvölker, bis sie die steigende Gefahr durch das Trollimperium zum strategischen Zusammenschluss zwang. So wurde die Nation Arathor gegründet, ebenso wie ihre Hauptstadt, der Stadtstaat Strom. Die ersten Hinweise auf die Anfänge der menschlichen Kultur bilden prähistorische Stämme von Jägern und Sammlern, in ihren Verhaltensweisen den Trollen nicht unähnlich und immer mit diesen im Krieg. Durch die Teilung von Kalimdor wurde der größte Teil dieser Stämme ausgelöscht. Arathor Erst viele Jahre später gelang es dem Stamm der Arathi, die vielen Stämme zu einem Volk zu einen, nachdem sie mithilfe der Hochelfen die Trolle besiegt hatten. Die Menschen schufen den Stadt-Staat Strom, der Grundstein für das Reich von Arathor. In der Zeit zwischen 2800 und 1200 vor der Öffnung des Portals wanderten immer mehr Menschen aus Strom ab. Zuerst waren es die Magier, die westlich von Alterac die Stadt Dalaran gründeten, um das Wissen um die Magie, das sie von den Hochelfen erhalten hatten, weiter zu vertiefen. Es folgten weitere Aussiedler, die weitere Stadtstaaten wie Gilneas, Lordaeron, Alterac und Sturmwind errichteten. Diejenigen, die loyal zu Arathor blieben, benannten die Hauptstadt in Stromgarde um. Aktuelles Verhältnis Nach drei verheerenden Kriegen, die fast alle der nördlichen Nationen in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten, konnte sich Sturmwind trotz seiner Zerstörung während des ersten Krieges als Bastion der Menschheit behaupten. Neben Sturmwind existieren in den östlichen Königreichen noch die Nationen von Kul Tiras und Gilneas, während in Kalimdor der Stadtstaat Theramore gegründet wurde. Kultur Die Menschen sind ein stolzes und ehrgeiziges Volk, außerdem haben sie ein ausgeprägtes Siegesbewusstsein und entwickeln dadurch auch eine gewisse Arroganz. Von Altruismus bis zur Gemeinheit decken die Menschen das komplette Spektrum ab. Menschen leben gerne in geordneten Verhältnissen und ziehen das Leben in Dörfern und Städten der Abgeschiedenheit von abgelegenen Gehöften normalerweise vor. Die meisten Menschen auf dem Land arbeiten als Farmer, Soldaten oder auch Banditen, während man in den bevölkerungsreichen Großstädten die unterschiedlichsten Berufzweige findet. An der Spitze der Gesellschaftspyramide sitzen die Adligen und schließlich der König bzw. der Regent, der über das Land entscheidet. Trotz des generellen Ordungsbedürfnisses gibt es einige Gruppierungen unter den Menschen, die kein Interesse an strukturierten Verhältnissen bzw. keine Loyalitäten gegenüber ihren rechtmäßigen Führern haben, z.B. Der Kult der Verdammten, Banditen, allen voran die Bruderschaft der Defias, oder Seeräuber, wie z.B. die Blutsegelbukaniere. Bündnisse Es waren die Menschen, die die Allianz einst in der Form der Allianz von Lordaeron gründeten, somit bilden sie quasi das Zentrum der Allianz. Trotz des Bündnisses, das die Menschen von Theramore während des dritten Krieges mit den Orcs geschlossen haben, werden die Menschen - insbesondere die Menschen von Sturmwind - immer noch durch einen tiefen Hass von den Orcs getrennt, der bei vielen Orcs auf Gegenseitigkeit stößt. Ein ähnliches Verhältnis haben die Menschen zu den Trollen, da sie seit der Zeit Arathors, als die Menschen an der Seite der Hochelfen das Imperium von Zul'Aman niederwarfen, miteinander im Konflikt stehen. Mit den Verlassenen verstehen sie sich noch weniger, da sie ihr Volk mit der Seuche fast ausgerottet hätten und ein Untoter für sie wie der andere ist. Tauren halten sie für dumme Tiere. Mit Zwergen und Gnomen verstehen sie sich am besten, jedoch neigen Menschen besonders leicht(noch leichter als andere Völker Azeroths) zu Rassismus. Verwandte Themen Top-10-Listen Quellen Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Volk: Menschen Kategorie:Fraktion: Allianz